


Teasing

by Naylyn



Series: Enslaved [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naylyn/pseuds/Naylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The princess and the slave...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

Teasing

 

> Qui'lin <

So soft... i didn't expect that from the skin of a man who is obviously a fighter. And i suspect he's even more. I send my most trustworthy man out to check that. "Go to Egorath and get all belongings of my new slave. Don't pay to much. But if he had a weapon with him, a lightsaber, get it on any cost!" 

My fingerip traced his spine, he shivered a little bit...

"Is everything to your satisfaction, my lady?" 

"Yes Artan, thx. I wish not to be desturbed the next 12 hours, except for breakfast tomorrow."

"As you wish, good night my lady." 

He bowed and walked away, closing the door behind him. I walk around the man take a first closer look on my slave. And the more i see the less he is a slave in my eyes. With a mental sigh i decide not to force him to do his duties as a bed slave. Despite that i can't resist to brush his collarbones with my fingers and dropp a kiss on his shoulder, so gentle i hardly touch his skin with my lips. Actually i wanted to kiss his neck, but it's covered by his shiny, sandy hair. I keep that in mind for later. Not to force him doesn't mean not to seduce him...

I walk over to the table and sit down. I feel his eyes on me. Scrutinize me. I wear a half transparent dark blue silken cloak, bloomers of the same fabric and a belly top of silver silk, with a not too deep neckline, but deep enough. His look is cought by my long dark purple hair. Than he abruptly took a look on the food on the table as he recognized that i had recognized where his eyes were. He looks hungry. 

"What's your name?"

"I have non, i'm a slave." 

Great a stubborn slave with no name. I pick a piece of fruit and take a bite. It smells delicious and tastes even better. I get up, take another piece and dip it into the cream. Moving towards him i know he could smell it. I can sense his desire for it. But there is no visible sign, he keeps himself under control. 

"Hungry?"

A nod. I hold out the fruit right in front of his face. Hi rises a hand but i move mine away. 

"Your name!"

Silence. Fine lets play this game. I turn around and walk back to my chair.

"Ben"

That was fast. I can't surpress a satisfied smile. I turn round once again and hold up the fruit only a bite away from his lips. Ben - i guess that is not his real name, but its ok for me - holds back a few moments and than picked the piece out of my fingers, carfully avoiding to touch my fingers with his lips. 

"Let's sit down and eat."

...

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you lady Qui'lin."

"Just Qui'lin if we are alone. You have been clarifyed what your duties are?"

"Yes: 'be polite, do what the princess wants, dont leave the princess' chambers, look good for the princess, keep your body clean and ready for the princess, do your best to pleasure and satisfy the princess'... "

"Forget about the last two points."

"What? But isn't that the core of beeing your bed slave?"

"It is, but i'm no fan of this slavery thing. Don't think i'm not interessted in you, but i will not force you to sleep with me. Do what i say, look nice for me and be polite should do it..."

"That's unexpected, but i can live with that i think." And than there is a almoust invisible smile on his face, just a tiny twich of his mouth's corner an a sparc in the gray eyes. Sweet, really sweet...

...

> Ben <

"Are you confortable, Ben?"

Of course I'm not! My back is aching from the third night on the small couch, i'm freezing cause the lady declared the blankets as part of her bed and not the couch, said beautyfull lady trys to seduce me and i have no idea how to get out of here! Blast! 

"I'm fine, Qui'lin, thank you."

"I can hear your teeth chatter!"

I can almost hear your grin.

"I have spare blankets here, you only... "

I walk to the bed, grab one of the soft blankets an a pillow and curl myself up as far away as possible from her. A victorious giggle hovers trough the room.

"Satisfyed?"

"Shouldn't i kiss you a goodnight?"

Hell of the sith!

"No, thanks my lady, i'm sure i will sleep well enough without this blessing."

This woman has a strong will. Stronger than she knows, i suppose. With the right motivation she could do everything, including the seduce of a jedi. Force help me! If i could only get rid of this collar, i would curtainly be able to open the lock of that shock ring or if not i could manipulate somebody to open it. And hopefully BEFORE i fall to the tempation which is lying half a meter next to me.

"Sleep, Ben brood over your escape tomorrow!"

...

> Qui'lin <

That's freaky: even in his sleep Ben isn't relaxed. His muscles are still slightly tensed and his face shows an attentivness for any danger. Maybe i could... one of his armes is stretched out towards me. I start to brush my fingertips over the very soft skin of the inside of his elbow. I brush along the arm over his wrist and back again. There, he relaxes a bit. I continue and after a while he is realy relaxed. I caress his palm, its a bit callous from handling a lightsaber... the man i send out, Ragnhar, reported that Ben is indeed a jedi and he is in negotiation with a trder named Keroq to get IT. Hopfully he's successfull.

Suddenly Ben's muscles tens again. He's awake, but he doesn't move nor opens his eyes. I carry on with my treatment and it made his flesh creep. Oh i do like this. After three days having him around my i feel a huge desire to touch him, kiss him, feel him... but patience is the only way. I'll make him want me, tease him into desire and arousal...

 

...

> Ben <

It's getting harder here in the palace every day. I live together with the princess and i'm always aware of her teasings. And everytime i'm not, she suddenly caresses me or gives me a kiss on any piece of naked skin she could find - which means my entire body from the waistline of my bloomers upwards. Ttwo days ago she walked out of "our" bathromm naked only wrapped in a small, no atiny towel and crossed my way with swaying hips. Last night i found myself waking up, lying in the middle of the bed, curled around her body... Hell of the sith, my body crys out for her, she's hunting me in my dreams. It's pure willpower not to give in. I can't stand this for very much longer. I meditate over it, i take ice cold showers... nothing really helps. I sleep on my belly, which i usually don't do, but my body became a traitor! If Qui'lin would ever see my arroused body, she would take her chances, that's curtain.


End file.
